Turbomachines such as gas turbine systems represent systems with very highly developed efficiencies. Attempts are nevertheless being made to further raise the efficiencies of these machines. Even increasing the efficiency by fractions of a percent nowadays leads to a competitive advantage for gas turbine systems. Parameters which affect the efficiency are for example the combustion temperature in the turbomachine, the degree of combustion of the fuel or the flow properties of the components lying in the flow channel.